megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man ZX locations
Locations from the Mega Man ZX series. Mega Man ZX Locations in Mega Man ZX. Area A Forest Area A is a forest where Vent/Aile and Giro would deliver Biometal Model X to the Guardians, but they where attacked by Mavericks and got separated. Vent/Aile found the Guardians and saved them from Giga Aspis. Area B Mountain Pass A mountain pass that serves as the construction site for a future structure. This is where Model Z first makes his appearance Area C Town Area C is the main town of Mega Man ZX. Also known as Innerpeace, both Reploids and Humans take refuge in this peaceful town. Unfortunately, they have been led under the impression that anyone wearing strange clothes or armor are automatically Mavericks Area D Highway Area D is a highway under siege by massive Maverick attacks and leads to Slither Inc.'s office.. The player fight against Giro in this area. Most of the layout resembles the intro level of the first Mega Man X game. Area E Power Plant Most likely Innerpeace's powerplant, providing boundless energy for the town via Energy Crystals. It recently became under attack by Mavericks, which the assault was led by Hivolt Upon defeating him, the player receives the first half of Biometal Model H Area F Lake A lake almost completely encased in ice and snow. Ciel and her research team found the Biometal Model W here and decided to investigate. Among the researchers was Serpent himself, who eventually succumbed to its influence and cause the disappearance of the research team. The lake later became inhabited by Mavericks under the command of Lurerre the Abysroid, holder of the first half of Biometal Model L Area G Fire Site A hotel set ablaze in an inferno by Mavericks, led by Fistleo the Predatorid, holder of Biometal Model F. Area H Area H is a abandoned Met themed amusement park that was attacked by Mavericks ten years ago, bringing up both good and bad memories for Vent and Aile.. It is accessed from Area A-3. The boss of this area is Purprill the Mandroid, who led the assault all those years ago, and is the holder of the first half of Biometal Model P. Area I Confinement Area J Area K Lava Field Area L Research Lab Area L is a aquatic area accessed from Area H-2 with the Purple Card Key. It's a abandoned laboratory that is being attacked by Slither Inc. Area M Remains An underground ruin (most likely of the Ragnorok Core) that's accessible from Area-A. The Model W Core is found here by Serpent. Area N Area N is a bonus area accessed from Area M. The player can fight against Omega and bosses from Mega Man Zero 3 and Mega Man Zero 4. Area O Highway 2 Area O is a highway attacked by Slither Inc. after Serpent retrieved the Model W core in Area M. It's accessed from Area D-3. Area X Guardian HQ Area X is the headquarters of the Guardians, a airship. It's attacked by Slither Inc. after the defeat of four Pseudoroids, and the player must fight against several Galleons and Prometheus. Most O Disks area located here, and the player can obtain a E Tank with Cédre and a W Tank by hitting the doll in Prairie's room several times. It has a short appearance in Mega Man ZX Advent, where it's used to reach Ouroboros. Mega Man ZX Advent Locations in Mega Man ZX Advent. Raider Pursuit Raider Pursuit is Ashe's first stage, where she and other three Hunters are after a Raider airship with a Biometal. The airship was attacked by Mavericks and left in the Oil Fields. Ashe was hurt by Prometheus, but awakened later in Hunter's Camp. Mysterious Lab Mysterious Lab is Grey's first stage, where he is awakened by Hunters and attacked by Pandora. Grey escapes from her, but fall from the bridge he fought Dogu the Giant when it broke, and was found unconscious by the Hunter Billy. When Grey/Ashe go to the lab, they can't pass the broken bridge and fight against Hedgeshock. Enemies: First part (only with Grey): *'Boss:' Dogu the Giant *Burner *Galleon Assault *Myterys Second part: *'Boss:' Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid *Electric Darts *Fork Cannon *Galleon Shocker *Hop Cannon Hunter's Camp Hunter's Camp is where the Hunters are settled. Train Train that was transporting Biometal Model A and was attacked by Mavericks. The attack damaged the train and the player need to obtain parts in Oil Field to repair it and reach Legion HQ. Enemies: *'Boss:' Buckfire the Gaxelleroid *Cannonwalker (doesn't appear in Beginner Mode) *Carom *Galleon Bazooka (doesn't appear in Beginner Mode) *Galleon Hunter *Bomb Flower Arctic Ice Floe Arctic Ice Floe Tower of Verdure Tower of Verdure is a location that resembles a gigantic tree. The player meets Aeolus and Siarnaq for the first time here and know about Model W. Enemies: *'Boss:' Rospark the Floroid *'Sub-boss:' Spidrill *Carom *Cavity CW *Cellworm *Dynaflor *Electric Darts *Fantacle *Pressor *Sawood *Vitaful Oil Field The Oil Field (ゆでん) is the place the Raider airship fell. The player has to take parts from this place to repair the broken train. Enemies: *'Boss:' Atlas (Model F) *'Sub-boss:' Desert Aspis *Bomb Flower *Cannonwalker *Circloon *Hop Cannon *Fire Darts *Galleon Assault *Galleon Rider *Poyoko Legion HQ Legion HQ Floating Ruins Floating Ruins (ふゆうイセキ) is a location with ruins that was affected by a Model W piece, making parts of the place float. Aeolus is the leader of the Maverick attack staged here. Enemies: *'Boss:' Aeolus (Model H) *Crickaleap *Galleon Shocker *Galleon Spider *Hyper Bole *Inviz *MachYOS *Nature Mine *Pulse Cannon Highway Highway (ハイウェイ) is a location attacked by Mavericks led by Thetis to obtain a Model W piece underwater. Scrapyard Scrapyard is what has become of Area F years after the events of ZX. The area has become a 'graveyard' for Mechnaloids who have long outlived their usefulness. Due to the piled up, barely active machinery, the snow has all but melted. Vulturon has occupied this area and uses his music to revive the 'retired' Mechanoloids. Control Center The Control Center appears to be the last remains of the Slither Inc. building. Quarry Quarry (さいせき場) is a mining site located right below the Hunter's Base. Unlike the other areas in the game, this area contained two fragments of Model W. Vent / Aile fights Grey / Ashe for these fragments due to a misunderstanding, but the two soon reconcile and team up together to take down Albert and the remaining Model W fragments. Bio Lab Bio Lab (バイオラボ) is a area inhabited by Mavericks and Galleon Noggins. This is also the lair of Bifrost the Crocoroid. The key to enter this place is obtained after completing the Quarry mission, beating Model ZX and retrieving the Data File B. Enemies: *'Boss:' Bifrost the Crocoroid *Burner *Cannonwalker *Cellworm *Bomb Flower *Galleon Bazooka *Galleon Hunter *Galleon Noggin *Inviz *New Rattrap *Pump Cannon *Shrimpstroke Ouroboros Ouroboros (ウロボロス) is the last location of Mega Man ZX Advent. It is the ultimate Biometal formed by many Model Ws, and planned by Master Albert. In the final cipher of the game, it views information about Ouroboros. It is said, that whoever wins the Game of Destiny, will obtain the Ouroboros. Vent/Aile uses the Guardian Base to reach it. Category:Mega Man ZX Category:Locations